


Wait, What? (5+1)

by LilyAnson



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Frustration, M/M, There's minor RyCol but it really doesn't come into the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyAnson/pseuds/LilyAnson
Summary: a 5+1 where Jeff doesn't realize something and Chip is oblivious to Jeff's confusion.





	Wait, What? (5+1)

Five Times and One

1\. Bar

“Chip Esten,” the other stated with a wide grin.

“Jeff,” Jeff introduced himself. “Jeff Davis.” 

They shook hands and it was all Jeff could do not to instantly flirt with the other. Jeff had to remind himself flirting definitely wouldn’t help. He just couldn’t help it sometimes. It was a natural reflex for him, especially when he was nervous. 

“So what exactly is it you do?” ‘Chip’ asked. Jeff couldn’t force himself to believe for one second ‘Chip’ was his real name. More than likely it was just something he’d come up with because if a name was already taken you couldn’t use your own. Still, he couldn’t help but think it did actually suit the man sitting across from him. Had he remained silent too long? He didn’t know but he knew he should answer the question soon.

“I’m an actor,” Jeff finally managed. 

Damned if the other didn’t press all his buttons. Straighten up, his mind snarled back at him. He couldn’t afford this distraction; not when he had an audition for one of the more famous comedy shows tomorrow. Jeff frowned. Perhaps he should stop drinking. As he thought about it he decided against it. He never really got a hangover so what did it matter? While ‘Chip’ didn’t seem to know who he was Jeff certainly knew him. Well, he knew of him. He wondered if the other even knew he was the one with the trial run tomorrow. More than likely not Jeff thought with self-depreciating certainty. 

Chip flung an arm around Jeff’s shoulders and signalled to the bartender. Jeff resisted the urge to wriggle uncomfortably. It wasn’t that he didn’t appreciate the contact. It was more that he appreciated it too much. The absolute very last thing he needed was to make a potential castmate uncomfortable before he even got the job. As the bartender approached Chip said something Jeff missed. He regretted it moments later when the bartender dropped two shots of scotch in front of them. Damn, Jeff hated scotch. And yet, still he smiled. Better to ingratiate himself as much as possible on the off chance that Chip remembered him later. 

-

Jeff woke with a headache the likes of which he rarely ever experienced. Normally he never got hangovers. Normally he didn’t drink scotch, he thought ruefully. That thought was almost enough to break through the pain in his head. Would Chip remember him? Shaking his head Jeff doubted it. The other man had been drunk long before they’d started drinking together and Jeff doubted that would improve Chip’s memory. 

Jeff was almost ashamed to admit how long he’d spent watching the other, even if it was only to himself. Thinking back on the night he had to smile in spite of the pain. Chip had been amazingly attentive and brilliant despite being drunk. Jeff’s mind had all but deserted him after the scotch shots had started. He never could handle scotch. 

Groaning he stood and wandered towards the bathroom and his Tylenol. His foot hit something that almost sent him sailing to the floor if someone hadn’t grabbed him. Confused Jeff glanced to his arm and spied a hand. Following the arm he spied the absolute last person he ever expected. Oh God, what was Chip doing in his room? Exactly how much of last night had he forgotten?

“Hey,” Chip whispered. “You okay?” After several moments of silence, where Jeff realize he should respond just not how, Chip continued. “I have Excedrin,” he murmured, snuggling sleepily against Jeff.

Jeff’s mind spun with failed attempts at a response. God he was still too drunk to think of an adequate response. He really needed to clear his head. The problem was, to do that he needed to get up and the arm lazily wound around his middle just felt too good. Quietly he pondered whether or not he could get away with just laying next to a potential workmate on a show he wasn’t even sure he’d get. As the early morning light filtered through the curtains Jeff found he ultimately didn’t care. Whatever was going to happen would happen. There was no sense in worrying about things before they came to pass.

_I think I love you, Jeff thought before drifting off back into a peaceful sleep._

-

2\. Whose Line set

Jeff twitched nervously waiting for… he wasn’t sure what. He didn’t know how things worked on this set and was scared to assume. Perhaps they would knock. Perhaps they would open the door and call his name. As much as he hated to admit it the one thing that made him the most nervous was Chip. Would Chip even remember him? Jeff shook his head. On his best days he barely remembered himself. What right did he have to assume anyone else would remember him; especially where a night of drinking was concerned.

“And only one night,” Jeff complained, even if only to himself.

Sadly he actually wasn’t alone despite his beliefs. That fact was quickly pointed out to him when he heard another speak. Jeff’s head shot towards the voice. He resisted the urge to groan, just barely, but quickly realized who it was that had spoken.

“Hey,” Jeff mumbled to one of the few people he ever met of comparable height.

“You look like hell,” Ryan told him. 

“And you’re gorgeous too,” Jeff shot back without too much malice. Ryan was his friend and the person that had gotten him the first audition. He couldn’t find it in him to be too angry at one of the relatively few people he had who believed in him unconditionally. He’d only even gotten the first interview because of Ryan. 

“Hey Ryan?” he began. 

Before he could get any further the door opened and in walked Chip. Jeff resisted the urge to flinch but just barely. After Chip came Wayne. Jeff almost rolled his eyes but thought better of it. This was a chemistry test and he needed this job. He couldn’t afford to be seen as petty. Besides there was no way Chip felt the same. Speaking of… what was the other even doing here in the first place. He studiously avoided meeting Chip’s eyes. Instead he focused on Ryan and asked, “Did the lineup change?”

“No, Chip’s just here because…” 

Ryan pause and the face he made would have been comical if Jeff hadn’t been so invested in the actual answer. 

“Actually I don’t know why he’s here,” Ryan admitted, turning to quirk an eyebrow at Chip.

Chip shrugged. “I just came to cheer on Jeffery.”

Jeff almost couldn’t stop the shudder that came with Chip using his given name. He had always hated his name. Never before had he liked the way it sounded coming off of another’s lips. Chip was different though. For reasons even he couldn’t understand he actually liked the way it sounded when Chip said it. A second later Colin walked into the green room and paused briefly. Please don’t let him speak and shatter whatever peace had settled between he and Chip, Jeff thought. Of course that was too much to ask.

“Hey,” Colin greeted. “What are you doing here?”

No, Jeff thought. No questions. Just let him leave.

“I just came to cheer on Jeff,” Chip announced.

Jeff stared at him incredulously.

“I wouldn’t mind working with him and I think he’d be great for the show.”

Chip shrugged and Jeff dropped his eyes self consciously. Good lord did his crush really feel like vouching for him? Fuck he couldn’t deal with this. Ultimately he decided to ignore the implications and only focus on the surface implications. Being who he was he reverted to sexual innuendos to fend off his rising panic. To his surprise Colin took up his feint and followed along with his ruse. He almost could have kissed Colin. Almost. If he didn’t miss his mark, and he very well could have, Colin had a thing for Ryan and damned if he would stand in the way of anything between them. 

-

“Scenes from a hat!” Drew announced. 

Easy enough, Jeff thought. Come up with a few funnies for whatever the suggestion was and if he couldn’t think of something fast enough the others would be there to step in temporarily until he could force his brain to function. Almost on autopilot he stood and moved to the step nearest the desk. He found himself standing next to Wayne and almost wishing he was next to Colin when “things you can say to your dog but not your girlfriend” showed. Jeff cringed internally. He’d never had a girlfriend. Never wanted one. Blank, he turned and focussed on Colin trying to convey his discomfort. Colin, never missing a beat, took the stage.

“Come,” he stated bluntly, while still using that innocent face he had.

Jeff almost couldn’t stop his own laughter. Almost. If had been anyone else then he wouldn’t have had a second thought. His problem? He spied Chip laughing just at the edge of the stage. Gods he wasn’t sure how to respond. Fuck what the hell was wrong with him?

“Please Chip?” Jeff begged mentally. Without hesitation Ryan immediately commented and pressed passed the uncomfortableness. Jeff could have kissed him. Would have if he didn’t know Ryan would hate him for it. Well, that and his unrequited lust for Chip. Fuck he needed to focus. 

It was a few suggestions late when Colin uttered, “Also I’m kind of in love with Chip.” Colin stated it in the bland manor he had and Jeff’s mind skitzed temporarily. The second he caught Colin’s eyes he knew. It was harmless fun. Colin meant nothing by the comments. Jeff could have cursed himself. Of course Colin hadn’t meant anything by the comments. Fuck. Not for the first time he wished Chip could care about him in the same way Colin so obviously cared for Ryan. 

_“I love you,” Jeff thought as loudly as he could, praying Chip would hear._

-

3\. After Filming.

After filming Jeff fled to the nearest bar and ordered two double shots of whiskey. Gods fucking damn it he wished he didn’t rely on alcohol to fill that crutch but for some reason he couldn’t help himself. Chip was literally everything he wanted, and yet, couldn’t ask for. Fuck he hated himself for falling for a coworker. That was quite literally the first “no-no” in his line of work. Never ever fall for a coworker, he reminded himself. Still, Chip was Chip. How could he not? While he was still trying to not fall for a coworker Chip showed and wrapped an arm around him. Gods fucking dammit, Jeff cursed to himself. 

“What are we drinking to?” Chip asked.

“My fucking lack of a love life,” Jeff muttered instinctively before he thought better.

“We could fuck,” Chip commented easily enough.

Jeff stared at him incredulously. “Excuse you, what?”

Chip shrugged. “We could fuck,” he repeated. “I find sex usually breaks through things.”

The absolute last thing he needed was to fuck Chip. Or, well, for Chip to fuck him, Jeff thought. For half a second a smile crossed his face before he remembered that it could never happen. 

“No,”Jeff stated definitively.

_“I love you too much for you just to be a one time fuck.”_

-

4\. More filming

“Let’s make a date!” Drew exclaimed.

Jeff fought down his desires and stomped them into submission. He would never have Chip and that was that. It didn’t help when the next words out of Drew’s mouth were ‘Jeff you’re looking for a date and you have to choose between Chip, and...’

Honestly it didn’t matter who else was in the show after that. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, Jeff chanted to himself. This was the game he hated the most. As Drew ran through the description Jeff all but cringed. Nope, he reminded himself. Have to hold it together. Must make it through the game. Jeff held it through the description but that was the most he could do. Gods fucking damn it. He couldn’t help but flirt with Ryan’s character as it was the most like Chip. Throughout it all he steadfastly refused to look at Chip standing on the sidelines.

_“I love you,” he mentally whispered._

-

5\. Drew Needs A Wingman

“You wanna go on a date?” Chip asked.

Jeff did a double take. 

“Okay so not a real date but Drew found this girl he likes and needs a few wingmen. You in?”

Of fucking course, Jeff thought derisively. Like fuck Chip would ever want to go on any kind of real date with him. Still… he reminded himself he needed to answer. “Yeah sure,” he replied. “I’m… good.”

Chip stared at him oddly and Jeff couldn’t help but cringe. “Hey whatever Drew needs,” he answered nonchalantly doing his best to look casual. 

“You do know I’d rather it was just us… right?” Chip asked.

“Hey who wouldn’t want to date me?” Jeff stated. 

“Beats me,” Chip answered. “As far as I know you’re perfect.”

Jeff ducked his head and tried to come up with an adequate response. He failed and Ryan beat him to the punch. 

“You two actually make a great couple.”

_Yeah we would if he only knew how much I really loved him, Jeff thought._

-

+1 In Which Jeff Is Confused and Chip Doesn't Know Why.

“Wait!” Jeff exclaimed confused. “What?”

“You didn’t know?” Chip asked. “Well fuck. Maybe I could have been more clear,” he murmured to himself. “I just thought you knew.”

“No, hold the fuck up. You really have to fucking clarify that statement,” Jeff demanded.

“We’re dating,” Chip reannounced as if it were the most clear thing in the world. “I mean, you and me and me and you. What could be more clear?”

“You never asked me!” Jeff shouted.

“Did I have to?” Chip asked.

“That’s not the point!” Jeff yelled. “That’s just how it’s done! People ask people!”

“Okay,” Chip acquiesced. “Wanna date me?”

Jeff stood completely stunned. “What even-”

His question was cut short by chip pressing his mouth firmly against Jeff’s. Fuck it was amazing. It was pretty much everything he thought it would be since he’d ever met Chip. It was… a distraction, he realized. Nope. No matter how wonderful it was he could not let himself be distracted. 

“You still didn’t wait for me to answer!”

“Would you have said no?” Chip asked. 

“That’s not the point!”

Instead of replying Chip leaned forward and lightly rested his lips against Jeff’s. That was all it took. After that Jeff’s mind blanked and words didn’t seem to matter anymore.


End file.
